


Сумерки. Сага. В главных ролях Джаред Падалеки и Дженсен Эклз

by Elga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред ненавидит Форкс.<br/>Ретеллинг фильма «Сумерки».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумерки. Сага. В главных ролях Джаред Падалеки и Дженсен Эклз

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash (poor-choices)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Twilight, as retold starring Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/451844.html)  
>  **Бета** : Wayward

Джаред ненавидит Форкс.

Хотя бы за название. Которое еще тупее, чем Найвз или Спунс. Даже Споркс* он бы пережил. Но только благодаря чувству юмора.

К тому же, он новенький. А быть новеньким всегда хреново. Особенно Джареду, он сейчас растет так быстро, что тело не успевает за руками и ногами; он постоянно спотыкается и уверен, что кто-нибудь прилепит ему на спину бумажку «пни меня». И когда его пнут, он упадет, ударится головой о стол и умрет.

Зашибись как круто.

*

— Ну ладно, вот там у нас лузеры, — говорит Чад, и Джаред думает, за какие такие грехи этот злобный придурок проводит для него экскурсию, но дареному коню... Правда, пять девчонок предлагали показать ему, где что. Они хихикали, и Джаред был абсолютно уверен: одна из них уже наклеила на него «пни меня», только он пока не нашел куда. Чад, по крайней мере, не скрывает того, что он козел. — Вон там задроты, а там — мудаки.

Джаред бросил взгляд на мудаков, и у него отвалилась челюсть.

Их нельзя назвать симпатичными. Ну ладно, можно. Но такое впечатление, что они сгорят заживо при первых лучах солнца плюс не спали больше недели или их кто-то избил, потому что синяки под глазами были воистину впечатляющими.

Но все они очень, очень сексуальные!

Джаред — здоровый семнадцатилетний парень, и он привык возбуждаться от всего: от горячих телок в бикини и горячих парней в плавках до тюбиков с красками, но его гормоны просто взбесились при взгляде на стол мудаков.

*

Самого симпатичного из мудаков зовут Дженсен, и он выглядит так, будто ему надо позагорать или купить тональный крем. Он сидит с Джаредом на биологии и явно его ненавидит. Джаред проводит пол-урока принюхиваясь к себе; вряд ли от него воняет, но все может быть, ведь Дженсен смотрит на него, как на дорожную падаль недельной давности.

— Чувак, у тебя какие-то проблемы? — шепчет Джаред в конце занятия, потому что теперь они напарники, и надо избегать неловкостей.

Дженсен долго на него смотрит и убегает прочь.

Джаред снова обнюхивает себя.

Может, нужно попробовать Олд Спайс?

*

Дженсену, кажется, Олд Спайс пришелся по душе.

— Эй, чувак, прости за вчерашнее, — говорит он и ослепительно улыбается, и Джаред практические забывает о том, что он, ну, немного чокнутый. — У меня было очень плохое настроение.

— А, круто. То есть — первый день в школе, у кого оно хорошее?

— Ну, так, я Дженсен.

— Джаред, — говорит он и протягивает руку. Дженсен смотрит на нее, как на какой-то странный артефакт, и неуклюже говорит:

— Нужно работать.

И Джареду интересно, каким образом ему удалось найти кого-то еще более неуклюжего, чем он сам. Может, стоит открыть клуб?

*

— Слушай, у вас не получится никого обдурить! — говорит Джаред.

— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Дженсен, бросая на него взгляд через плечо.

— С вами что-то не так, ребята. Вы бледные, нелюдимые, и у вас такие мешки под глазами, будто…

— Будто? — Дженсен поднимает бровь.

— Послушай. Все в порядке. Многие подростки подвергаются сексуальному насилию.

Дженсен моргает.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты знал: со мной ты можешь поговорить, — со всей возможной серьезностью заверяет Джаред, потому что хочет, чтобы Дженсен доверял ему. — Я с тобой.

Дженсен долго молчит.

— Чувак! Я гребаный вампир, а не… жертва насилия!

— О!

— Боже, — вздрагивает Дженсен.

— О да, чувак, теперь я все понимаю.

*

— Именно поэтому мы не можем поцеловаться, — объясняет Дженсен. — Я не хочу укусить тебя.

— Но ты можешь, ну… просто прикоснуться своими губами к моим, не двигаться и больше ничего не трогать?

— По сути да, — признает Дженсен.

— О боже, к черту все, — восклицает Джаред и накидывается на него.

*

— Я думал, ты загораешь, — сказал отец Джареда и прикрыл глаза.

Джаред изо всех сил пытается не укусить его. Это тяжело, но не так тяжело, как было не трахать Дженсена. Так что все вроде как уравновешивается. 

Вот так Джаред Падалеки и стал вампиром.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> * Игра слов. Форкс в переводе с английского значит «вилки», «найвз» — «ножи», «спунс» — «ложки», а «спорк» — комбинированная ложка с вилкой.


End file.
